Irken Empire Dare Show of Doom!
by InvaderIxin
Summary: Welcome to the Irken Empire Dare Show of Doom! Here, the cast of Invader Zim will be answering your questions and doing your dares. All you need to do is send a personal message and your truths and dares may be in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A lone Irken stood on a large stage. She wore a blue Irken tunic sporting the Irken Invader insignia, dark blue leggings, lavender gloves, and matching boots. Beside her stood a tiny SIR unit with violet, triangle-shaped eyes and a matching, larger triangle on its forehead. Around its waist was a strip of purple interrupted only by a single gray square in the middle. Behind them were five blank monitors.

"Welcome, mighty fanfiction readers!" the Irken upon the stage said. "I am Invader Ixin, and _this_ is the Irken Empire Dare Show of _Doom! _Here, my SIR unit, CoCo, and I have invited the cast of _Invader Zim _to partake in the latest season of IEDSoD! And now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here, on these very monitors, are the _contestants!"_

One of the monitors behind Ixin and CoCo turned on, revealing Zim sitting in his base.

"Invader Zim!"

"What?! Ixin?! What are you doing here? I thought you left Earth to-"

"Dib Membrane!"

A second monitor lit up, revealing a confused Dib.

"Hello? I'm here for the Swollen Eyeball meeting!"

"Oh, no, you're not, Dib. _You, _you pathetic, human pig-smelly, are on Irken television!"

_"I am?! _Grr, I know that's you, Ixin! And to whoever's watching this: let it be known that I _will _find you, and stop your alien invasion!"

"Shut up, Dib!" Zim and Ixin said at the same time.

"Next up, your favorite psycho SIR unit, GIR!" CoCo yelled monotonously. GIR appeared on a screen above Dib's, attempting to build a castle out of tacos.

"Ooh! Am I on TV?!" GIR shrieked.

"And we have Gaz, as well!" CoCo stated, gesturing to a monitor below Zim's.

"What do you idiots want?" Gaz asked without looking up from her Game Slave 2.

"And last, but certainly not least, your all-knowing, all-powerful, attractive leaders- well, one of them, anyway- the Almighty Tallest!"

The final monitor, which was twice the size of the other four, turned on to reveal Tallest Red and Purple, who were eating donuts.

"Hey, what's that camera doing here?" Purple asked.

"You're on IEDSoD, my wonderful Tallest Purple," Ixin explained, swooning slightly.

"Ixin, what we're doing is none of the public's business! Turn that thing off!" Red commanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my Tallest," Ixin replied, a bit tense. She turned her back on him. "Anyway, as expected, CoCo and I are going to need you to submit some truths and dares in the form of reviews to this chapter. However, we only use reviews that were posted on the preceding chapter. For example, if I posted some truths and dares in the form of a reply to this chapter, my truths and dares would only be posted in Chapter Two, and nothing but. Anyway, the Irken Empire Dare Show of Doom will be coming back with _your _truths and dares after the break!"


	2. Dib and Zim Die!

"Hello," said Invader Ixin.

"Welcome back to the Irken Empire Dare Show of Doom!" CoCo stated.

"Today, we have three dares from a fellow reviewer-"

Suddenly, an Irken with white eyes and a standard white Invader's uniform burst through the wall.

"Invader Light," Ixin grumbled, annoyed. "Do you know how much it will cost to repair that wall!? You could've broken one of the monitors!"

"Oh, well!" said Invader Light. "Let's not beat around the bush; onto the dares!"

I dare Purple and Red to dip their heads into a tub full of water and meat.

"Do we have to?" Purple asked.

"As much as I would like to be able to tell you no, my wonderful Tallest, I cannot. CoCo! Transport to them the meat-water mixture!"

"Yes, my master!" CoCo shouted as its eyes glowed. Almost instantaneously, a large tub of water and meat appeared on the Tallest' monitor.

"Now get in!" Invader Light yelled excitedly.

As soon as the Tallest dunked their heads into the tub, the stage was filled with ear-bursting screams of pain. Everyone had to cover their ears- or, in the Irkens' case, attempt to cover their antennae. Ixin, who couldn't stand watching Purple be in pain, even had to look away.

"Thank God that's over," Gaz said once the Tallest pulled their heads out of the tub. "I had to pause my game to cover my ears."

I dare Dib to destroy Gaz's Game Slave.

"Can I get some kind of armor?" Dib asked.

"I suppose so," said Invader Light as he tossed some leather armor toward the junior paranormal investigator.

"Is this all?"

"All I have on me."

"You'll pay for this, alien scum," said Dib as he walked up to his sister and reached out an arm.

"If I give you my game, can I destroy you?" Gaz asked Dib.

"No w-"

_"Silence! _You may destroy the human in any way that you wish; just give him your game!" said Ixin.

Gaz reluctantly placed her Game Slave 2 into Dib's hand and watched as her brother set it upon the floor and jumped on it as if there were no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes, the Game Slave 2 was left in ruins.

"May I destroy him now?" Gaz asked Light, her eyes twitching.

"Sure, go ahead."

Everyone on the stage watched as Gaz walked to where Dib was being recorded, grabbed him by the throat, and dragged him away. When CoCo projected what was happening onto the wall, the cast could see that Gaz was throwing Dib into the city cesspool.

"Gah! It burns!" Dib shrieked.

Meanwhile, Zim was laughing maniacally, enjoying every second of Dib's body being burnt by the cesspool's toxic waste. Everyone else watched as Gaz calmly left the city cesspool and reappeared on her monitor.

I dare Zim to take off his PaK for ten minutes.

"What?! No!" Zim hollered, having stopped laughing.

"Sorry, are dares," Ixin "apologized" as she left the stage and returned with Zim's PaK.

"GIR, track down the recording studio and attack Ixin! I must get my PaK back!" Zim commanded ruthlessly.

However, just as GIR was about to leave, CoCo teleported a taco to him, distracting him as everyone watched Zim grow weaker by the minute.

-Ten minutes later…-

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Remember to submit your truths and dares to the Irken Empire Dare Show of _Doom _so we can continue this series. We wouldn't want you left on a cliffhanger, wondering whether or not Dib and Zim survived, now would we?" said Ixin.

As Ixin was wrapping up her little speech, Invader Light threw a grenade at the wall, creating a new hole next to the one he had created before.

"Light, if you're going to blow up holes on Irken property, could you at _least _only make one hole?!" Ixin growled as she turned to the white-clad Invader.

"Nope!" Invader Light responded as he fled the studio.

"Well, anyway, please don't forget to send your truths and dares!" Ixin said to whoever was watching at home. _"The profits we make will go to fixing the studio…" _she muttered in addition.


	3. Return of the Doom Song!

Invader Light teleported onto the set in a blinding white light.

"Eh? How did I get here?"

"I don't know," said Ixin

"Whatever, I might as well dare some people, am I right?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and…"

Light then shot a laser at the wall, making a hole in it.

"Much better."

"Gahhh! Stop it!" Ixin shouted.

"Never!" White jeered.

Dib, kill your father!

"What?! No, never in a million years!" retorted Dib, who had magically survived the city cesspool.

"Yeah, Dib. Listen to Light!" Ixin replied, smirking.

"Well, if I survived the cesspool, then I suppose if I do this…"

Dib left where he was being held. CoCo projected a view of Professor Membrane's lab, where Dib was attacking his father with a giant knife.

"Let's not look at that. CoCo, please turn off that projection." Ixin said to her SIR unit. CoCo promptly turned off her projection as Dib reentered the view of his monitor.

Zim, go fly into the sun with GIR singing the Doom Song all the way.

"Never!" shouted Zim, who was magically alive again after the previous episode's PaK incident. "The almighty ZIM shall never-"

"You! Are going! To do it!" Light interrupted as he left the studio, went to Zim's base, grabbed him and GIR, and threw them into Zim's Voot Cruiser.

"Yay! I get to sing the Doom Song! Doom, doom doom de-doom! Doomy doomy doom doom de-doom…"

The cast watched as Zim's Voot Cruiser zoomed into the sun.

"I wonder how long it'll take for him to be burnt to a crisp," Gaz muttered as she stared at the image of Zim's ship.

"Weren't you playing your game?" Dib asked.

"Real violence is much more entertaining."

Light took a moment to laugh manically before giving out his next dare of death.

Purple, kill yourself.

"Noooo!" Ixin cried out. "You can't do that!"

"Dares are dares," Light mocked.

The cast watched as Purple left the line of vision provided by the Tallest's monitor. Seconds later, they heard what sounded like an implosion.

"He's okay," said Red. "He just left the Massive and imploded in the vacuum of space. He does that all the time."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," Ixin stammered. She turned to Invader Light. "Light, you've put me in a really bad mood, so don't you even think about-"

It was too late. Invader Light had already used a jetpack to break through the ceiling.

"Curse you, Invader Light!" Ixin roared.


End file.
